Here I Go Again
by greensapphire
Summary: AU: When it came to her dropping the robe, Sasuke Uchiha was thankful for his glasses they kept him intact. "2nd in the Urban series"


_**Title:**__ Here I Go Again_

_**Summary**__: When it came to her dropping the robe, Sasuke Uchiha was thankful for his glasses they kept him intact._

_**Authors Note: **__I'd have to say the infamous music video by Whitesnake played a major role in creating this ficcy especially Tawny Kitane's cartwheels._

_I hope to achieve with this ficcy is a sense of you seeing Sasuke being awakened in all of his sense that he's never though he had, a rather raw emotions within lol! XD_

_**Playlist: **__This is a list of songs for which I listened to while I wrote this ficcy maybe you'll get into the vibe I was in when I was listening and writing with these songs _

"_Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake_

"_Still of the Night" by Whitesnake_

"_Love Game" by Lady Gaga_

"_Poker Face" by Lady Gaga_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own _Naruto _if I did well lets say I would have given Karin really cool techniques other than the ones she had come on Kishimoto give her more I know she is capable of more. As well any of the songs mentioned._

_**Dedication:**__ All the peeps at the _Ice and Spice_ Forum you guys are the people who keep SasuKarin alive and I thank you ^_^ (though I'm not a member) and my lil sissy who finally saw the ways of SasuKarin lol!!_

_Here I Go Again_

_By_

_greensapphire_

-.-

Sasuke Uchiha watched as Sakura Haruno with a huff and push managed to close down the lid of her suitcase and kick it in the hallway. As he just sat and stared at the city's peaking dawn and sounds.

He felt an object as she put their apartment key in his hand.

She intently kept staring.

He kept staring at the dawn.

She chose to walk away.

He said goodbye.

She closed the door.

He decided to go out for his usual morning run before he had to head out to work.

_**And here I go again on my own**_

**-.-**

"Sasuke I have a new assignment for you."

"Yes" as he looked up from his olive oil and tomato salad.

"Well as I've told you before Uchiha sunglasses off" as Juugo put on his sunglasses and left the manila envelope on his desk, "they expect excellent work since they are new in this business" and left his office.

Sasuke reluctantly took off his glasses and his fork and set them aside as he opened the envelope. He took a good look at the photo and listened to their album and enjoyed the rest of his lunch.

_**Going down the only road I've ever known**_

**-.-**

_Brute_, Sasuke, and Suigetsu the music label's representative all decided on a meeting spot, well more Brute decided to meet at the band's usual hangout the _White Fang_ a rock club cafe

Immediately after introductions and ordering drinks they each one by one pitched an idea for their upcoming music video, and Sasuke the director took notes. What he learned that day immediately is that Kiba the lead singer is by far the most impulsive person he's met. Kankuro immediately seemed like an irritable person, thanks in partly to Kiba rather opinionated outspoken ways to get his ideas across; by far Shino was the only that he could relax the ease of his headache that he was already receiving from the bassist and guitarist, but even then that became really annoying when he became too cool for his taste.

Despite differences they were each able to pitch in what they wanted, what their influences were, and what they wish to achieve with their sound.

Creativity and representation was left to Sasuke and his headache.

_**Like a drifter I was born to walk alone**_

Girls was what the band wanted immediately, they even suggested a few names and one in particular they seemed interested, to which Suigetsu reluctantly agreed. Sasuke nodded and agreed to include that in his list.

_Groupies probably, they never change._ As he kept up with the ideas in his notepad

-.-

Sasuke arrived early that morning with only coffee in mind.

He immediately saw _Brute_ on the set unloading their equipment and setting up. The group was followed by a wool beret wearing female who began setting up the amps and microphones and much to her dismay have her beret stolen by Kankuro. She immediately pounded his back to get it back, to which Sasuke found amusing as the little woman finally got her hat back and in the process giving Kankuro a back ache, as they both laughed

What Sasuke immediately noticed was the unique very red hair.

_**But I've made up my mind**_

-.-

The catering crew came that day early to set up lunch. After the band finished shooting Sasuke had to agree they sounded not bad.

Sasuke sat on his director's chair as he told his crew the plan for the video and pointed out and gestured where everything was.

He had to refuel, the table he had been eyeing had baked stuffed ricotta tomatoes but there was one left to which he reached for but was stopped by a fork with a green sleeve.

He eyed the green sleeve and polished manicured hand as he looked up towards the arm and met the skin that was her neck and then met the ruby eyes behind the violet spectacles.

She blushed from embarrassment of the situation as she placed the tomato on the plate and handed it to him as a chuckle escaped.

"I'm sorry it's just they're really good" he tried returning the plate but she returned it to him.

"I've had two already its all right" as she reached for baguette crisps and placed them on his plate. "Enjoy"

She walked away from the table barefoot with only the emerald robe on. He eyed her a moment before turning to his plate.

He ate his stuffed tomato, to which he found was really good.

_**Can't read my, can't read my**_

_**No, he can't read my poker face**_

-.-

She came on the set prepared and without her violet spectacles; she removed the green robe and was clad in only a large man's dress shirt.

Her name was Karin and that pretty much how she introduced herself and he responded as Sasuke Uchiha, the director.

Sasuke placed his sunglasses on as he called out 'action'.

On his cue the music played as all of a sudden the girl began rolling around and stretching on the Jaguars as Kiba's vocals played in the background.

She teased the car as she began getting on top of it, she played with her hair as she lifted it up in the air, so did her shirt.

They were above her knees showing off what looked to be impressive dancer's legs.

The set all nodded that Karin was adding the spice and kick it needed as she was cart wheeling across three other Jaguars and kicked her legs to the beat.

Her shirt was up her mid thigh with only a bit of the lacy boy shorts peeking through as she teased her hair and eyed the camera directly with a look that rather took back everyone as they all were captivated by the woman who was now playing her hair and dancing on top of the cars.

With her last frame she took advantage and embraced herself as she looked away from the camera and only when Kiba reached the peek of his vocals did she only turn her head and held herself in such a sultry look and classy pose did she froze as the lights went out.

It definitely surprised Sasuke when he heard his own yell call "cut!"

.

Every one went out to congratulate her performance and Suigetsu even went up to embrace her.

Sasuke immediately removed his glasses and wiped the sweat of his forehead as he reached out for his bottle of water.

_**-.-**_

Kakuzo the company's president enjoyed the performance so much that he wished to extend Karin's fantasy girl role to various other roles.

While everyone agreed to the idea, Sasuke really couldn't for he had to see the image of the red haired girl in many various outfit change which meant different lighting, setting, constant moving of props he felt it distracting to the point he was trying to get at with _Brute's_ music.

Kiba stated firmly "Without girls Rock n Roll is as good as dead" and reluctantly Sasuke agreed

Sasuke may have had a variety of assistants looking over and editing the film it was him primarily who had to go over the final review in the wee hours and rewind the scene of Karin in a man's dress shirt cart wheeling on his vintage Jaguar and making cut scenes and only focusing on the real moneymakers, the soul of the video: Karin's legs.

As well as her various other roles; from a waitress to a school girl and each one required her to give the look, the look that sent many boys to rewind her dancing scenes multiple times.

_**I ain't wastin' no more time**_

Afterwards he had to reach for the eye drops in his pocket as he felt his eyes dry out from working too long at the screen. He rubbed his temples and continued giving Karin's legs the right angle.

_**-.-**_

He had the chance of running into her again in a rather unusual manner.

If you can call placing needles on one's own body a meeting.

It turned out Karin worked at the local spa in the ritzy area of town. His mother made the appointment after she heard of his constant headaches and migraines and immediately took it upon herself to send him the same place she and his father enjoyed getting massages and facials. Stating the same girl who does his father's wrinkle treatment is also quite famous for her acupuncture treatments. Sasuke was sold on the idea after his brother finally persuaded him that it was indeed a stress buster miracle "expensive but worth it"

The only time she spoke is when she described scenery for him to imagine like a running river in which to cross.

The lavender candles were his favorite scent; as he inhaled she placed a needle on his forehead and brushed back his locks off his eyes.

Diligent hands were at work as he scented chamomile silk cloths on his cheek and cucumber lotion on her hands as she was kneading his legs and arms in rhythm. The combinations were becoming a sort of an aphrodisiac for him, he hated to admit it but he relished it.

After all its a stimulus that has always put him in a soothing state

He opened his eyes briefly and met her ruby gaze who was hidden behind full lashes and violet glasses. She had a keen sense of focus on his forehead and only for a second did he catch her look at his lips.

'_Typical'_

He had an urgent sense to smirk but before he could purse his lip a rather hard poke went onto his arm, she apologized but held a glint of satisfaction in her eyes as she continued.

Sasuke held a chuckle in.

_**A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)**_

_**Russian roulette is not the same without a gun**_

_**And baby when its love, if it's not rough it isn't fun (fun)**_

**-.-**

The radio began playing one of his favorite songs so he immediately turned up the volume

Traffic was always a pain the city which was one of the reasons he preferred the subways instead of dealing with all the rushes and stress traffic brings.

So once again he was stuck in traffic and probably wasn't going to make it to dinner tonight, I'm sure his family was going t understand.

The song was about to reach its chorus and Sasuke hummed along.

He then felt a hand on his lap and right next to him was Karin clad only in a green silk robe as she then proceeded to start massaging his head and shoulder all the while smiling at him.

The song was at its guitar riff and she now stuck herself out the window.

He eyed her hungrily.

Vocals were at its peak as she grabbed his hand and placed them on her calves.

His favorite line was coming up; he reached up all the way to her knees and rubbed her thigh without hesitation.

He heard slight pants, and smirked as he proceeded to caress her harder.

The last cry came out; he heard a honk that was probably directed at him.

He turned the radio off as he stared at the seat next to him empty with only the briefcase in place.

Running a hand to his locks and a hand slam to the wheel he made a turn towards the nearest drugstore where he hoped the sleeping pills would be enough to keep him quiet that night.

_**In the heat of the day**_

_**I hang my head down low**_

_**And hide my face from the sun.**_

_**Through the light of the day**_

_**Until the evening time**_

_**I'm waiting for the night to come**_

**-.-**

Sasuke requires a double shot latte to make it throughout the day. When ordering their drinks Itachi once again warns him of the side effects of too much caffeine as he sips his herbal tea, to which Sasuke waved his hand in dismissal and requested an extra shot, Itachi merely sighed and shook his head but smiled lightly.

"Stubborn as always"

Itachi reminds Sasuke to try and make it to Sunday night's dinner, since their father was upset that he didn't call last time to say he wasn't coming.

"Do it for mom at least, she says she hasn't seen you in a while, don't work too hard".

"Easy for you, I have a deadline to meet" as he began scribbling notes on his notebook.

"I have finals coming up don't think it's so easy for me either"

"Tcch yeah flunking kids is a real time consumer".

"If that's how you see it" as Itachi shrugged and sipped his tea

"Sorry it's just been a hectic week"

"It's the caffeine talking I warned you"

"Don't need to tell me twice" as Sasuke placed photos in front of him and observed them.

"She is really photogenic" Itachi eyed his brother as he saw him in deep concentration.

"Yeah" he furrowed his eyebrows more. "This is so tiring" as he massaged his temples.

"I don't see how looking at a photograph of a girl clad in lingerie to be _frustrating_" he suggested in a light tease

"Whatever go enlighten your students"

"Easy little brother" as he chuckled and threw his paper cup away. To which Sasuke threw a frustrated look at him and shook his head.

"You better make it on Sunday me and Hana are about to announce our engagement to mom and dad".

"Great now we will be brother-in-laws with that tempered brother of hers" as he kept markings on the photo.

"His not bad just quick on his feet on things" Itachi checked his watch.

"Right" as Sasuke removed his glasses to make his point

"See you on Sunday" as Itachi picked up his briefcase and gave Sasuke a pat on the back which had Sasuke puzzled but shrugged it off.

Putting his things away Sasuke made a turn to his left window to stare at the bank's clock across the street. Today was his day off yet old habits die fast when it came to his punctuality.

Karin was blocking his view of the clock as she sipped a large iced latte, and reading a_ "A Midsummer's Night's Dream"_.

As he approached her he could hear the familiar beat of "Rapper's Delight" playing in her ears.

"_Hamlet"_ is my favorite" as he pushed her purse to make room.

Startled by the leather bag in front of her, Karin gave her smile and hand.

Sasuke placed his hot latte next to her iced one as he took hers.

They were very warm compared to his cold ones.

**-.-**

"I didn't know you were in Brute what did you play?"

"Bass, it was back in High School we had a female lead singer, two guitarists, drummer and keyboardist."

Karin simply nodded to the new found information and asked what happened to the members. Sasuke simply said "life".

.Life is what got Sasuke to go to film school, Shikamaru moving to the city and Ino becoming a dancer

Life is what got Kiba wanting to still make it as a musician despite only having one original member.

Life is what ended his friendship with his best friend.

Maybe fate as well had a role.

Fate possibly could have had him go back and work with the band he co- founded.

Fate maybe was funny how he wanted nothing to do with the band once he was done with it and now he would be the key role player in the success when _Brute _would go mainstream with his current project.

Then that must mean that life maybe even fate is what had him walking around the city in the rain with Karin.

The rain made them wet and cold as cars passed by. He handed her his gloves, she her scarf as she placed it around his neck lightly caressing his neck and cheek.

**-.-**

It turned out she went to the same school and class as Sakura, Karin even said she remembered her as being "very smart" and helped her out once or twice.

She said she came from a small town on the other side of the country, a town where farming and plowing were the main source of income. She came to the city to audition to a ballet school; unfortunately though she lost out to Ino Yamanaka in the free style category; they became friends out of it.

"Not even my boyfriend's mixed remixes could have saved me, turned out they hated any type of street dancing so I was done when they hit play".

They have been walking in the rain for about two solid hours. It turned out that they had a deep interest in ancient Japanese history as well to new wave music.

They stopped at a variety of shops along the way.

Sasuke bought rice and a replica nihontō named _Kirin_

Karin bought the latest _Depeche Mode_ CD and a vintage hair comb that is said to belong to a famous actor who portrayed _Ame-no-Uzume_during the Edo period.

Thunder built up as the storm turned for the worse.

Sasuke lingered on as he faintly detected vanilla on the scarf as he saw her make a run to the subway.

**-.-**

"Dancing keeps me going but I miss performing the most" as she drank her herbal tea; surprisingly Sasuke found it to be as relaxing and calming as espresso as he sipped his.

Karin was a singer on the electronic/pop side, she was part of a duet with her boyfriend who was a DJ but once the audition failed she gave that up too and went back to school and studied massage therapy and therapeutic techniques.

"Was he disappointed that you didn't want to do it anymore?"

"I think he was more disappointed that we weren't a duet, relationship wise" as she just stared at her cup".

"Hmmm"

"You too?" as she stared at him and saw him staring at the sunset.

"Yeah well it just wasn't going to work out we were together since I was 12"

"That's so nice" as she glowed at the thought of childhood sweethearts and sighed.

"Yeah but I knew we weren't going to make it, she was a great girl "

"Growing apart, differences that were too big to be ignored" as Sasuke stared with raised eyebrows.

Sasuke sometimes wished Sakura would have taken it like that by simply accepting the fact that they were far apart now. It would have made things much easier instead of putting on his poker face, which really was the hardest thing he has done.

"That's what I told him he didn't take it really well the first time but he understood where I was coming". She stared at his eyes and somehow felt comfort that maybe just maybe she understood where he was coming from.

They threw their cups in the trash as they walked to the park where only the sounds of the children and the clacking of her boots on the sidewalk were made.

**-.-**

"These are good beats you have a great voice, tell me when you need a director" as he looked directly at her and confirmed it.

That was the final conclusion Karin needed to hear.

Karin made her way into _Yellow Flash_ where she ordered her usual strawberry mojito and sat down listening to the jazz ensemble.

"Long Island iced tea please"

The man sat next to her as she sipped her drink.

"How have you been?"

"Great" as she swirled her ice.

"Word from Kiba is that you might be the next Tawny when this video hits"

"Yeah I hear that a lot" she sighed and placed the glass on her coaster.

"Im proud of you, I always knew you were going to make it"

"Thank You"

"Yet you're not happy" as he sipped his iced tea.

"Think you got an extra slot for your next show"

"Anytime heck you can be vocals, like old times"

"Ehh not like old times remember" as she smiled a bit and eyed him.

He returned it with his own famous grin "Guess that means that you're off the market?"

"You could say that" as she twirled her locks."Just depends if his interested"

"I'm pretty sure he is knowing him well enough…and you" as he chuckled

"You know him that well don't you" she smiled at up at him.

"Well he was my best friend"

Karin embraced in appreciation; the man removed his headphones from his neck and returned it.

"Though he is a ass I'll tell you that"

Karin couldn't help but laugh.

**-.-**

On the night premiere of the Brute's premiere party there a was a round full festivity as everyone from the tech crew to the company president made their presence on the album's launch and the video's premiere.

Kakuzo made sure his money was well spent on media.

_Brute_ had microphone after microphone in their faces as each member gave interviews and autographs. Media praised debated the bands for their take in 80s hair metal. Though Kankuro and Kiba were kick to point it's simply blues rock in many levels level.

Sasuke finally made his entrance half hour after festivities began as he stood beside in the back and drank his Cabernet and took in the atmosphere. Right away reporters were at Sasuke on every detail of the video and any gossip on set.

As always cool he gave the usual: some lighting difficulties other than that it went well everyone was professional, much to the disappointment of the reporters.

He saw Suigetsu stepping out of his new Jaguar and lending his hand out to Karin who stepped out a leg of ivory stocking and a fedora hat in hand as she placed it on her messy bun hair. Everyone was unknown to her identity but simply labeled her as Mr. Hōzuki's escort.

She went classic in black with a colorful violet scarf around her neck and making her way towards him in silver stilettos.

"Tonight is your night" as she clinked his cabernet with her chardonnay.

"Yours as well" he sipped

"Well more for them" she patted her lips; they eyed _Brute _who was mobbed by reporters, fans, and designers alike. "I care for them dearly and fame is a great feeling but it kills you" she drank half her glass.

"'She speaks in her way of her savage seas; with unknown algae and unknown sands; speaking a tongue that plants and whines; only by tiny creatures understood'" he sipped the burgundy drink "don't doubt them they know and understand it especially this one I'll make sure of it, kind of have to". Sasuke proceeded on explaining his brother's engagement in a manner that amused Karin so much that it had a few reporters looking their way.

"So you did get the book I sent you how was it?" as they each avoided eye contact and stayed two feet apart from each other as they got various appetizers.

"Very enlightening" as he reached for the _Okonomiyaki_ and placed the last piece on her plate, and proceeded to the rice balls; she kept staring at her plate as she slowly looked up at him.

"She touches on things that I tend to avoid looking back on, but she writes in a manner that I can relate to" as he locked eyes with her as she nodded understandingly and dug into her food.

They were silent the remainder of the time just absorbing their food and the people around, as they witnessed many great moments on the karaoke machine.

Sasuke for a moment really got a good look at Karin and the silence between them she offered him a napkin and right there he knew it this was right as he forked at his plate and thanked her.

Karin looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes as she absorbed him absorbing her in between bites, she saw some rice sticking on his chin and hid a giggle behind her napkin and offered him one

Once he thanked her she smiled to which he couldn't help but return t with his own.

"What your next directorial debut"

"I'm being offered more music videos, but I think I'm really into Indie at the moment."

"Looking forward to it"

"And you" before she got to reply her answer the lights dimmed as everyone's attention was directed at the screen. Sasuke took this opportunity too step back and step in the background like a wallflower as the opening began.

The video first introduced Sasuke's Series 3 XJ-6s Jaguars and a very familiar tune, to which everyone applauded as reminiscent was in the air. In a rather slow motion Karin first made her appearance with a back flip as the camera made a shot to her face and legs; Shino's drumming could be heard with every cartwheel, followed by Kankuro's bass.

Kiba mouthed "drifter" and soon the video took its speed as guitar began shredding and Karin came to life as the ultimate classic fantasy girl.

At the end everyone agreed that the video exceeded all expectations and lowered the standard of criticism towards the band.

As quickly they were there to doubt _Brute_ immediately they stated they were here to stay.

Naturally and expected everyone flocked to Karin who by then was being interviewed and questioned all around her.

Sasuke as well was asked and congratulated by a collection of people to which he responded in the manner he always found worked: humbleness, even though inside he was doing back flips of success and glee

Sasuke made with two glasses of Pinot Noir and a chat with Suigetsu before he made his excuses.

Reaching his infamous Jaguar he saw the red pumps next to his car gleaming underneath the streetlight, he smirked.

"What's next?" as he reached for his sunglasses and got in his car.

He noticed that the ivory was replaced with black fishnets; loose bun with cascading waving locks as she placed her own purple shutter shades.

"If you give me a ride, I'll show you" as she smiled downwards at him to which he motioned with his head at the seat next to him.

The black dress was no more but instead a green one of the same style.

Sasuke clasped his hand on hers but kept his eye on the road

Karin kneaded her thumb over his knuckle in return.

They drove towards the flashing lights of _Yellow Flash_ where already a line was forming for the return of _Phosphorus and Maelstrom_.

_**The story of us, it always starts the same**_

_**With a boy and a girl and (huh) and a game**_

_**Do you want love, or you want fame**_

_**Are you in the game?**_

**-.-**

_I really do hope I kept these guys in character especially Sasuke, for a rather distant guy he sure is hard to write lol!_

_Well I should a mention a few:_

_I really am not familiar with the music business or the making of video I'm only limited by my imagination, _NANA_, and _Wikipedia_ lol!_

_**Karin:**__ her music video persona definitely inspired by _Tawny Kitain_ and _Bobbi Brown_ of the _Warrants_ video _"Cherry Pie" _but overall she was mostly inspired by _Lady Gaga_ cause I can picture her that way for some reason mostly the music brought to life the image of Karin. The book she mentioned is a collection of poems __written _Gabriela Mistral_a famous Chilean poet. Good stuff I definitely recommend her_

_**Sasuke:**__ quoted from _Gabriela Mistral's_ poem _"La Extranjenra" or "The Stranger"_. The _Jaguars_ mentioned were the actual cars used in the _"Here I Go Again"_ video_

_**Brute:**__ is a fiction punk band from the manga___NANA_ , I really like the name as I was struggling to name Kiba's band and it seemed appropriate; if I was to describe their sound it would definitely be a mix of _Whitesnake_, Kiba would have _David Coverdale's_ vocals and mix in New Wave, but definitely as Kiba and Kankuro mentioned they are a blues rock band like _Cream_ somewhat._

_**Shakespeare:**__ I always pictured Sasuke loving _Hamlet_, maybe cause of its rather familiar dramatic plot?! Yeah that's mostly it._ Midsummer's Nights Dream_ is one of my favorites and the funniest and I think Karin would enjoy it too. _

_**Nihonto:**__ is a Japanese sword_

_**Kirin:**__ the super awesome technique displayed by Sasuke in Ch. 391_

_**Hair comb:**__ I want to thank the _Ice and Spice_ forum for the tidbit on this all credit goes to them for the awesome theories and ideas this one is along one check out the forum for more details._

_**Ame –no-Uzume: **_"_Mind's Eye of the Kagura : __The name comes from the word __Kagura__ (__神楽__, __divine entertainment__), which is a type of Japanese theatrical dance, considered to have been developed by the goddess __Ame-no-Uzume__. Its roots lie in certain kinds of divination and pacification of the spirits_." _(Wikipidea)_

_**Okonomiyaki:**__ Japanese pancakes really good highly recommend it _

_**Phosphorus:**__ which is what Karin's name means in Kanji "_Chemistry_. __a solid, nonmetallic element existing in at least three allotropic forms, one that is yellow, poisonous, flammable, and luminous in the dark, one that is red, less poisonous, and less flammable, and another that is black, insoluble in most solvents, and the least flammable. The element is used in forming smoke screens, its compounds are used in matches and phosphate fertilizers, and it is a necessary constituent of plant and animal life in bones, nerves, and embryos. _Symbol:_P; _atomic weight:_30.974; _atomic number:_15; _specific gravity:_(yellow) 1.82 at 20°C, (red) 2.20 at 20°C, (black) 2.25–2.69 at 20°C.__ " ()_

_Defiantely explains a lot of her role in Team Taka and in the series very informative_

_**Maelstrom:**__ I'll let you figure that one out lol! I'm going to mention it in the future._


End file.
